Motor vehicles, for example automobiles, have a variety of controlled devices. For example, a typical automotive climate control system is made up of compressors, fans, temperature control devices, and venting devices. These devices work together to control the interior climate of the automobile and may be controlled directly, by the vehicle occupants, and/or indirectly using an onboard computer, for example. Examples of vehicle output devices that are typically directly controlled include, but are not limited to, fans, venting devices, interior and exterior lights, seat positioning devices, audio/video equipment, and navigation equipment.
Automobiles currently have numerous control panels disposed throughout the interior of the vehicle. A typical control panel comprises numerous mechanical and/or electronic controls such as toggle switches, rotary dials, push buttons, and touch screens. Each control is capable of adjusting only a single output function at a time. For example, in a typical automotive climate control system, the HVAC fan speed, vent configuration, and baffle configuration are controlled independently, by separate controls. Such controls are termed “one-dimensional” because they are only capable of controlling a single output device or function at a time.
Consumer demand is resulting in an increase in the number of user-controlled devices and systems in automobiles. As the number of these devices increases, the number of segregated controls is increasing, cluttering the vehicle interior. Consequently, vehicle control panels are becoming more complex and less intuitive which can be distracting to the driver and may negatively impact user satisfaction. The inventor has discovered a solution to these and other problems by consolidating multiple functions into a fewer number of controls. Such consolidated controls are capable of controlling multiple output devices simultaneously.